


"Your Eyes Captivated My Heart The Day You Walked Into My Life"

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (omg who let me have ao3 acc when I can't even tag), (um), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Porn, Bottom Luke, Cock Piercing, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Michael Clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Three months have passed since their first encounter and, well, Luke isn’t any happier with Michael. The bastard is currently listening to music very loudly, and it’s even worse that it’s Luke’s kind of music so he doesn’t really want Michael to stop the music.“Dickhead,” Luke uses his pet name for Michael to garner his attention. “Yo, dickhead!”Michael slings his cat-ear headphones around his neck, turning his spinning chair around to glare at Luke. He does not look happy either.“Yes, princess?” Michael smirks.That’s the other thing with Michael that Luke hates about the stupidly sexy—he means annoying—roommate. He insists on calling Luke princess.“Your music is too loud and I have a fucking headache from trying to cram for tomorrow’s psych exam,” Luke manages not to sound too whiny.“Well, there’s a really good way of getting rid of headaches, I reckon,” Michael laughs. Luke opens his mouth to make a snide remark but Michael beats him to it. “Too bad no one on this campus wants to fuck you.”Or,Luke may or may not find his dickhead of a roommate attractive.





	"Your Eyes Captivated My Heart The Day You Walked Into My Life"

**Author's Note:**

> Any writer can agree me on this, but you know that moment when you're just writing a well-planned out (ish) fic that's gonna be somewhat long so you need some break so you write something super self-indulgent? This is that.

From day one, Luke didn’t like Michael.

It’s hard to like a roommate whose first word to Luke was ‘fuck off’. And Luke didn’t even say anything to him. He just walked in and the door was heavier than he thought so he accidentally slammed the door shut, resulting in waking Michael up.

Next day, the day before the classes started, Luke woke up in the middle of the night because his roommate was banging on the door to let him in. Luke is 100% sure it was Michael’s way of revenge.

Three months have passed since their first encounter and, well, Luke isn’t any happier with Michael. The bastard is currently listening to music very loudly, and it’s even worse that it’s Luke’s kind of music so he doesn’t really want Michael to stop the music.

“Dickhead,” Luke uses his pet name for Michael to garner his attention. “Yo, dickhead!”

Michael slings his cat-ear headphones around his neck, turning his spinning chair around to glare at Luke. He does not look happy either.

“Yes, princess?” Michael smirks.

That’s the other thing with Michael that Luke hates about the stupidly sexy—he means _annoying_ —roommate. He insists on calling Luke _princess_.

“Your music is too loud and I have a fucking headache from trying to cram for tomorrow’s psych exam,” Luke manages not to sound too whiny.

“Well, there’s a really good way of getting rid of headaches, I reckon,” Michael laughs. Luke opens his mouth to make a snide remark but Michael beats him to it. “Too bad no one on this campus wants to fuck you.”

“How do you know for sure I don’t get any?” Luke’s pride is on the line here, and it looks like Michael did a proper job at _almost_ destroying it. “I have a great ass, if I say so myself.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Michael rises his from his chair, and Luke’s lips just form a giant ‘O’ shape. He just wishes Michael wasn’t wearing something that displays a good outline of Michael’s dick. His _hard_ dick. “Too bad no one on this campus wants to fuck you apart from _me._ I made sure I kept those perverts away. Your ass is mine, Hemmings.”

“You’re a dick—”

Luke doesn’t get to finish his sentence. In the hindsight, it was a terrible idea to stand so close to where Michael was sat. He tells himself that’s the only reason why he hadn’t the time to push Michael away before their lips mashed together.

But in reality, Luke has been fantasising about Michael’s lips for so long. Been since day one when all he could do was stare at Michael’s pretty red lips as Michael hurled profanities at him for waking him up.

The kiss is nothing short of months of pent-up sexual tension. Luke doesn’t bother concealing his moan when Michael’s hands squeeze his asscheeks. They’re stood too close to each other not to notice how hard they both are. In midst of kissing and ass-grabbing, Luke ends up underneath Michael’s body. He wants the stupid white sweater off of Michael’s stupid torso. And it’s not his fault he has a thing for Michael’s stupid glasses.

“Where’s your stuff, princess?” Michael rasps. Luke wants to engrave that voice into his brain.

“Bedside drawer…” Luke mewls out, already feeling fucked out and all they did was make out.

As Michael scrambles for the bottle of lube, Luke manages to wiggle out of his clothes. His hard and leaking cock lays against his stomach. Michael smirks cockily, his eyes raking up and down Luke’s nude form.

“Fuck, princess, you’re gonna kill me one day,” Michael whispers, and okay, Luke is only a nineteen-year-old boy, his dick is allowed to overreact to sexy voices.

Luke complies as Michael’s hand nudges his knees to bend while his other hand cups his rear, his forefinger circling his hole. Luke gulps, hoping it’s inaudible since it’s been ages since someone other than himself touched him there.

(Luke was not saving himself for Michael since he started college, he was _not_. He was too busy studying.)

“Such a pretty hole you got there, princess,” Michael states, circling his fingertip once, twice more before he slips it inside. Even after Michael slicked it up, it hurts. And since it’s not him himself fingering his hole, it somehow worsens the pain. As if sensing the inner monologue, Michael dips his head down to kiss Luke in a tender, unfamiliar way. Luke lets out a wonton moan once he gets used to the stretch, tugging at Michael’s hair to let him know he can add more. By the time Michael’s three fingers deep inside Luke, he’s a whimpering mess, tears threatening to fall. He’s too turned on and he doesn’t care.

“Ready for my cock, princess? Ready for me to split out open and fill you up with my cum? Mark you mine?” Michael _growls_ into Luke’s ear and he’s proud of himself for not coming immaturely right there and then. He nods helplessly with a mewled out “please, Mikey…”

A gasp is punched out of Luke involuntarily when Michael _finally_ removes his clothes. Michael is very impressive in all the ways possible, and Luke just wants to suck Michael’s pretty cock for rest of his life.

(He is _not_ proposing to his roommate. He’s allowed as a gay bottom boy to thirst after such pretty cocks.)

“Like what you see, princess?” Michael smirks.

It doesn’t take more than a minute for Luke to realise the meaning behind those words were something a little it different. Luke almost blushes when he sees three barbells down Michael’s cock.

Luke isn’t a total vanilla. He knows there are piercings out there for sexual purposes. He just never imagined he’d see one in real life.

(No, he did not watch porn, he did _not_.)

“Can I taste them?” is the only logical thing that comes to Luke’s mind; he gets a nod in return.

Luke’s quick to get on his hands and knees, and Michael gets the hint, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Luke laps at the underside of Michael’s cock, where the barbells are. He moans at the taste of Michael’s cock, something he _might_ have dreamt about for months. Slowly, he engulfs the entire length and tries not to gag at Michael’s size. It’s hard, but he manages to fit all of Michael inside his mouth, if the definition of _mouth_ extends to a couple inches down his throat as well. Luke swallows around Michael’s cockhead and starts bobbing his head up and down, only to be stopped a minute or two later.

“Princess,” Luke gazes up into Michael’s piercing green eyes. “You can choke on my cock some other time. Right now, I just want to wreck it.”

And how can Luke say no when Michael sounds so sexy?

(He likes the implication of this being a regular thing.)

Without being told to do so, Luke turns around so that his ass is facing Michael. He keeps his all-fours position and shakes his ass at Michael.

“Silly princess,” Michael whispers, making Luke moan involuntarily when the older boy pulls at his curls. He whimpers when Michael’s cockhead nudges at his hole. “You think you can tease me like this?”

“Whatcha gonna do abo—”

Whatever Luke was going to say gets buried by the loud scream he lets out. Michael, being the devious bastard he is (a _hot_ devious bastard, if Luke has a say in this) slammed balls-deep without any warning whatsoever, and managed to find Luke’s prostate in the process.

“You feel so good around me, princess,” Michael purrs out, his breath tickling Luke’s ear. “Can’t believe I waited this long to fuck you. Can’t believe I didn’t know you were such a slut for me.”

Michael dares to lick at Luke’s ear shell, making him shiver from anticipation.

“ _Can’t believe you’re all mine_.”

And okay, Luke won’t correct him. He _can_ ’ _t_ correct him.

It’s an odd but pleasurable feeling, Luke decides, to have small metal beads drag against his inner walls as Michael fucks him at a rough, fast pace. He decides that is the only reason why his climax is approaching him so quickly. He hasn’t come this fast since he was, like, sixteen.

“Come for me, princess,” Michael breathes into his ear again, huffs of air coming out all ragged. “Come for daddy.”

And that triggers Luke’s release. He moans out (he didn’t screech, he refuses to admit it) Michael’s name. He whines from oversensitivity as Michael continues to thrust into him until he releases inside of him.

“Mm,” Michael hums, sounding post-coital sleepy. “How’s your headache, princess?”

Luke tilts his head to the side.

“You said you had a headache from studying psych.”

“Oh,” Luke feels stupid. He forgot he even had a headache.

“Tell me next time you have a headache and I’ll help you out again,” Michael tells Luke.

“If?” Luke senses an ‘if’.

“If you go on a date with me tonight,” Michael grins.

Luke doesn’t trust his voice so he nods.

“By the way, Luke?” Michael makes himself comfortable in Luke’s bed, big-spooning Luke’s taller body. “Your eyes captivated my heart the day you walked into my life.”


End file.
